HTTYD: Gryphon's Tales
by Snow22
Summary: Gryphon Thunderspout isn't orignally from Berk and she has a Nightmare named Ferocious, who happens to be a runt. Her hair is fire-red and her teeth are crooked, not to mention those glasses and freckles. But through her friends, she'll adjust. Hopefully.
1. Meeting the Beast

Picking a dragon is tough, especially just a year after we were battling the scaly creatures. I can recall the village in panic whenever they attack and I wake up one morning and they are perching on buildings like we've been friends forever! This is so odd, so unreal. I need to pinch myself, adjust my glasses anything to make sure I wasn't sleeping.  
Have the other Vikings been cooking the bread too long? Well, at least I am not alone in this whole thing. I kind of knew the other kids, sort of. I was always a top of the mountain person, and didn't really interact well with them. Either that or it was way too cold for me to step outside. I am kind of a wimp when it comes to cold. So my dad wanted me to go out and have fun with the kids.  
They knew me I was infamous for being a so-called "house-wife." Our house didn't have a mother so it was my job to cook and clean. But now I was being let out into the open to actually find and train a dragon like a pet! There was this lump of excitement and sheer terror growing in my throat. I saw the other kids down the mountain side, in the village amongst the dragons. I stared each one down and studied them from afar. Dad was surprised when I came back running into the house.  
"What're you doing ere again Gryphon?" He told in his burly, thick accent. He had a long white beard and a balding head. My Dad, you could tell he was going over the hill. I gave him a tiny smile, "I have to write stuff down if I want to pick my dragon dad."  
"But why? Just go out, take one and start riding on the darn thing." I rolled my eyes as I opened the door with my foot, seeing that my hands were full of parchment, ink and writing feathers. "Dad it's not like that. I'm a scholar. I need to study!"  
When I closed the door, I could imagine the embarrassed look on his face but to me that mattered less than getting this information. I sat on a rock, jutting out at a perfect angle and stared down. I instantly recognized the two-headed dragon by the ocean and the blonde twins. Ruff and Tuff had always been trouble makers The black one was a handsome little devil but he seemed way too fast for my needs. The armored one with wings like a bumblebee, it was just too ugly. The blue one with only two legs, just not what I was looking for. A Terrible Terror cuddled up to my side and I smiled, scratching under its chin as it fell asleep. "You're cute but I need something I can ride. Maybe my dad would like you. He's a home-pet kind of guy."  
And then I saw what I wanted. It was what we called a Monstrous Nightmare. Those things, when we fought them, had this habit of lighting themselves on fire. I knew how stubborn they were, and could see it in the power it exerted as it lifted into the skies. He was wonderful to watch, even with a giant nose. It was almost cute in a way. I knew I had to have one.  
These dragons, they liked to roost around the fire pits. We often had one or two visit around our boilers and pits outside. So right away I began to light the biggest fire, plucking all sorts of stick from the ground and throwing them on the flames. I ran down to the offering bin, grabbing a few fish that I nearly had to pluck from the Terrors, growling equally back at them. As I started to run back towards my house, there was a black plume of smoke where once there was flames. I began to think it had snuffed out and I ran quicker. But as soon as I turned the corner, I yelped. There was a giant, red Nightmare lying atop my pile. I gave a few deep breaths, holding my horned helmet up. My legs were completely numb. "Okay Gryphon you wanted this thing now you're going to go bond with it." Though I was attempting to move myself, it still didn't help my legs from shaking. I gave a cross look to them and snipped, "Bonding time! Go!"  
Slowly they obeyed and my feet started to plod on the ground below. The Nightmare was in a relaxed state. "You can do this you can do this. If you do this, the other kids will notice you." I recalled the way Hiccup moved his hand to touch the dragon he faced and started to do the same thing. The Nightmare twisted its head around and just stared at me. There was this certain glare in its yellow eyes. Like it was both accepting me and wanting me to go away. "Easy " I told gently, holding my hand out. There were so many sharp, pointy white teeth sticking out of the long snout. My stomach twisted in knots, tears forming in my eyes. I tried not to panic, holding my breath.  
Obviously the dragon could see my fear and in a way I think it both understood and respected it. I mean, it is the deadliest one Vikings have known. But with one rapid sweep it moved its nose to my hand. I felt the scaly skin. "Wow, you're warm." I told gently, looking up to it slowly. It seemed happy, the eyes a bit bigger and a very small smile protruding from the sides of its mouth.  
I stared it down, looking at the features. It was easily three or four times bigger than I was, with no upper limbs but giant bat wings that it balanced on. There was a big scaly yellow belly that I moved down to. I just had this urge to scratch it. It gave a tiny but happy grumble as I moved my nails against it. "You like that huh?"  
"What are you doing?" I yelped, hearing a voice behind me. It was Astrid, her long hair blowing about in the violent breezes. I couldn't hide the huge reptile behind me, looking like a cat sprawled on its back. "It uhh wanted some company?"  
"You're picking the runt." She told, crossing her arms slightly, "Did you know that? And why don't we ever see you anymore?"  
"I " a bit of a stutter came out, "I I didn't know it was a runt. But, maybe that's a good thing. It seems friendly enough." I emphasized by throwing a fish over my shoulder and smiled, watching it eat.  
"The it is a girl. You can tell by the size of the horns." She told, pointing up towards them. I blushed, "Sorry I've been trying to write more information on the dragons. I like to watch them play around with each other."  
She sighed a bit, "Just meet us up tomorrow. We'll see how well you can control the baddest dragon around." She turned around and started to walk back.  
I gave a long, relieved sigh and looked to my new dragon. I mean, it seemed that way "Well do you mind? Would you like to stay with me."  
She rose up on her belly and looked to me for a few seconds. When she opened her mouth, I expected flames. But instead I got a giant tongue covering my whole front in one huge lick. A tiny chuckle came from her, seeing me soaked in the saliva. "I guess that's a yes." I told, feeling both proud and disgusted. "Well you're going to need a name hmmm." I pat my chin and adjusted my helmet and glasses, handing her another fish. "You're a runt but yet that just doesn't fit. How about Ferocious?"  
She blinked once, nodding her head and then giving a tiny laugh. Small sparks of fire came from her mouth and I giggled, holding it gently, "All right. Well we fly off tomorrow then Ferocious."


	2. First Flight

So I began to observe my new Monstrous Nightmare, who apparently was a female and enjoyed the name Ferocious. She seemed a lot more shy than most of the others. Even when a Terror came near her, she flinched and sniffed at the creature before she discovered she was okay. She was quite laid-back and it felt as if she didn't really want to hurt anything. Ferocious, as I was beginning to learn, would not hurt a fly unless she ate it.

Night was approaching was fast, and I was getting myself ready for bed. There was a tapping at the window. When I opened it up to inspect, I gasped to see my dragon's tail swinging back and forth. From her there was a low-pitched almost whining sounding growl. I sighed gently, "Do you want me to come out there?" I asked and all she did was look at me with big eyes. Slowly I climbed down and went outside, looking up at her. She fell immediately on her side and opened her wings. I was afraid of the could ground but her belly was so warm. When I snuggled up to her, my eyes started fluttering with sleepiness. I yawned, patted her once and everything went dark.

The next morning I found myself in a brace of the dragon's wings. She was hugging me like a teddy bear. I gasped to get myself out and tickled her chin. That relaxed her and I was easily freed. Looking back I giggled but then a cold rush ran through me. I shook her head slightly and scratched her nose, "Ferocious get up! We have to see the others. I'm not going to let Astrid down again, please!"  
Her eyes sprang open and she roared, flopping onto her front and looking around for any signs of danger. Seeing none, she relaxed and I started walking down the hill. I was sure she would start flying away right there but instead she was following right behind me. Whenever I paused, she gave me a slight nudge with her nose. It made me feel like this was actually less of a pet and more like a sister or mother to me. She was overly enthusiastic. I guess the idea of meeting others excited her. Maybe she was like me, just a bit socially awkward.  
When I arrived, the first nasty boy in my face was Fishlegs. This guy had been bothering me for months of the copy of the book I was writing. "So have you really updated everything about the dragon speices?"  
"Not yet Fishlegs." I told, shoving my hand into his giant round nose so he would back off. "Give me another week and I'll have dad make you a copy. Writing takes time and focus."  
"Yeah none of which you have Housewife." Ruffnut told me. The twins started busting out into laughter. Hiccup heard this and hung his head, shoulders low. "Guys, come on. Don't make fun of her."  
I gave a tiny defeated sigh but they stopped laughing when Ferocious blew out smoke. "No way " "You actually got one of those?"  
"Yeah she just kind of came to me." I adjusted my glasses and gave a chipped-toothed grin. When the Night Fury saw this, he sat up and started to smile as well. I couldn't help but find myself in little giggle fits. He was so baby-like.  
Then I spotted Snoutlout, in all his muscular glory. Okay well maybe it was a bit of chub but he was still so handsome. So I've had this crush on him for a while. And what I was really hoping is that, if I make a friendship with the others, it'll bring me closer to him. Having a dragon, that would only help me. I had a very strong feeling all this would combine and help destiny take its toll. He used to be a huge bully but now he was just a sweetheart. Considering the girl he loved for years on end was now with the village hero. So that only gave me a bigger chance of staying with him. So this was my first move. My face was probably the shade of a radish when I walked over to him. He smirked, holding my shoulder tightly. I wanted to just pass out right then and there, feeling his boney fingers near my skin. But the fur from my top blocked his full feel. I gave a tiny gulp as he looked to my dragon. "So you got a Monstrous Nightmare too? What's his name?"  
"It's a girl " I told shyly, "And her name is F Ferocious." I stuttered, holding my fur gently.  
He gave a tiny chuckle, making me smile. It started to relax me and I began to think that he was more human than I had begun to think he was. I adjusted my helmet, "Do you like it?"  
"Are you kidding, that's the most original and clever name I've heard in a while."  
Tuffnut scoffed, "That's cause the only thing he ever hears is stupid singing from his mom."  
Snoutlout had a blank expression and I knew there was a feeling of contempt starting to brew in him. There was this thing about him, and he cared about his mother a lot. She was a very important force in his life and if any one made fun of her, he'd give this pasty white look. With shaking fingers I started to reach for his back.  
Once again my dragon nudged the small of my back, leading me to touch his back. He seemed to melt when I did, and I gave a tiny nervous smile. " Tuff didn't mean it."  
"I know but those two need to start growing up a bit." The twins only gave their tiny sneers and parted ways to let the blue dragon and Astrid land. She got off and saluted to me right off the bat. I nodded and she smirked, "So you actually decided to come? Well, if you want to be in the big leagues with us, you're going to have to show us that you can right that thing. You need a saddle or are you going bareback?"  
"I'll " I whispered, "I'll go bareback."  
"All right, get on and let's see how you do."

I was shaking to my boots as I approached Ferocious. She was extremely big now, and I could only think of what would happen if I fell off. But I touched her cheek and gave a big smile. "Well girl, I trust you. You think we can do this?"  
She gave an enthusiastic growl and lowered her head down to the ground. Carefully I climbed up onto her scalp and hung tightly to the nearest set of horns. But what to say to get her to lift into the skies? "Uhm takeoff Ferocious?"  
That must've been it because in a flash, her wings sprang open and her legs shot off the ground. She was a bit unstable to start off with but in a few seconds, her entire body balanced and we were flying. Oh did I feel sick. I had never traveled like this and it was sickening and exciting. She kept steady, knowing it was my first time in the air. My stomach rose and fell with each flap she took. We spread through the air like butter, covering clouds while my clothes became soaked.

Soon we landed and the others cheered. Astrid looked shocked, "Not bad for a first timer huh?" Hiccup asked which led t a giant punch on his shoulder. I was so blissful, I didn't care what would happen. I wished Snoutlout would have come over and gave me a hug at least but all he did was clap in the background. So much for my plans


	3. Goggles

Well I started to discover some problems whenever I rode on Ferocious. Like the one on my face. Not my nose! My glasses. I do not have a huge nose  
Anyway they were always hobbling about. I had to hold them down in order to keep them secure. Ferocious was careful but she still needed throttle to get up off the ground. That's what really got me. So today when we were beginning our daily exercising, I held tightly to her horns and the other hand put pressure on the glasses. There was this deep hole starting to carve in my stomach. Every time I can up to ride her into the skies, this nervous pit covered my throat, stomach and arms. But I had to overcome it. Flying was a newfound passion of mine. Ferocious was happy to get going too. There was that sudden rush as her legs launched off the ground and her wings spread full. The sunlight filtered through the thin skin of the wings and I laughed, feeling the warmth surrounding us. The wind rushing through my hair, my entire being was light as a feather.  
But there was that dastardly problem of my glasses! They continued to shake and stir. I made the mistake when Ferocious bumped to fly higher and let them go. Soon I was seeing nothing but blurred obstruction . "Ferocious! I can't see!" I yelled. She hummed, growling a bit. Her tongue moved, "Okay just bring us down slowly. I'll go get you some fish if you land without my help."  
That made her go a bit faster and we landed near the beached shore. I fell off as she started splashing about in the water, trying to look for the fish I had promised. She caught one and started to scarf it down. Meanwhile I was on my knees, trying to locate my glasses.  
Obvious Snotlout saw from a distance and started to come near. I couldn't see who it was all I could see was a dark black blob with a face. But I stopped shuffling my hands when he cleared his throat, "Uhm hey."  
I blushed, knowing his voice all too well. I stopped slightly and tried to focus on him. My hazel eyes squinted, barely seeing his face. But I could tell he was smiling. "Hi. What's up ?"  
"well, I noticed you dropped your glasses." He told and chuckled. "Stand up."  
Suddenly I was on my feet. My dragon adjusted herself and watched with curious eyes. Snotlout stared over to her, "That girl follows you around everywhere huh? Wish mine did that but he's more stubborn."  
"Just like you " I whispered and began to blush slightly. I saw a blank look but he just started to smile back, "You got that right."  
"Why am I standing?" "Oh yeah right." He scratched his head slightly and started to push something near my face. I noticed things starting to become close and when I felt the wood around my ear I knew what he had done. This boy had gone out on a limb to find my glasses! And now we were just standing on a beach, the afternoon sun making the water glimmer and shine. He had this look in his eyes that made my heart thump widely out of control. We were starting to lean forward when he blinked, seeing his lips beginning to pucker. "Uhm hang on. My dad wants to meet you. He says he's got a solution to your problem."  
"Really?" I asked, feeling my face grow with heat. I could hear low chuckle-like rumbles from my Nightmare. I wanted to twist around and gripe at her but I'd look like a spaz. He hid it well but I could tell that he was blushing. "Yeah just follow me."  
So I did. His home was near the beach so it wasn't a very long walk. His dad had a Terror like a house cat and the Nightmare he owned was basking in the sunlight. Ferocious stopped halfway up the walk, still being a bit socially unstable. I sighed patting her nose then followed him in.  
Snotlout's father he was a giant beast. He might have been the only thing scarier than the dragons. His girth alone could pound your head in not to mention that giant hammer he always carries. But somehow he still has this fatherly look to him. I swear he and Snoutlout look exactly alike. But his smile grew like a plant upon seeing me, "Ah so you're the famous Gryphon? My son talks about you all the time."  
"DAD!" He shouted, huffing a bit, "Just tell her what you were telling me."  
"Well ye got a bit of a problem with them glasses huh?" He asked, gently examining them. I was afraid he'd crush them with his giant sausage fingers. "Well did I invent the right thing for you! Hang on a sec." He left us. All alone. In the dimly lit room. Together. Gods I wanted to move my hand closer but once again my body would just not listen to me. I'll have to see a doctor for love sickness  
Soon, a breath of relief filled us both when his father came back in the room. "You two are awful quiet. Sharing any romantic secrets?"  
We shouted simultaneously, "No! Not at all!" We stared at one another, giving awkward whistles.  
He chuckled and hummed, "Well never mind. Gryphon, do these fit you?" He handed me a pair of leather goggles. My eyes sparkled seeing them. They were so well crafted! And stylish not to mention.  
I put them on right away. It was amazing! I could see clearly. "Wow thanks."  
"Not a problem whatsoever miss. And now, you won't have to worry about those pesky things falling off. Be sure to use them when you're flying only though. An overdose of that concentration could really ruin your eyesight I mean more than it is."  
I could half understand what he was trying to say. I guess the stupidity runs in the family. No less I gave a gentle bow and smiled, removing them and stuffing them in a safe pocket. Little to my knowledge, Snotlout was following me right out the door. I was far too distracted by my dragon trying to make some contact with his. It was cute to watch the two were sniffing at one another and huffing slightly. She made a slight grumble and his grumbled back. They touched noses and closed eyes. "Aww isn't it adorable."  
"Hey whoa " He told, trying to shake Ferocious away. "What's wrong?" I asked slightly.  
"Look at them! We're not having any eggs. At least not right now." He stared down to his feet. "I don't know what I'd do with an egg."  
"You've never been a babysitter have you?" I chuckled and pat his shoulder, "Maybe I'll teach you someday."  
"Really?" He asked excited, "That would be awesome. I'd love you I mean to! I'd love to!"  
I blushed so hard and deep at his mistake of words. There was a lovestuck gaze in his eyes too. You could kind of tell by that blank stare he gave me. As we stood once again on the beach, I leaned in with slightly puckered lips and gave him a quick smooch. His eyes probably grew twice the original size and he stood there with frozen legs. I giggled, "Hey tell your dad thanks again. I'm going to try these out first thing tomorrow morning! See you later!" I turned around and whistled. Ferocious snapped from her amorous uhm whatever she was doing and started to tail straight behind me. All I saw Snotlout do was wiggle his fingers and mumble to himself.  
Man he needs a girlfriend. And I have a pretty good idea of who it's going to be, don't you?


	4. Sick

It was just another lovely day, nothing bad was expected. The sun was shining and Ferocious was wide awake. She had been since dawn, unlike me. Today was the day I'd try for us to go a little farther in our flight schedule. I was also to meet with an old friend, Yvette. Well it's not like we were never not friends, its just a lot has happened since my mother died two years ago. Dad and I are still trying to get used to not having her around and getting back into Viking Society, we've discovered, is a bit difficult. But I am sure she'll understand. And having Ferocious with me, it only improved life. To me she wasn't just a pet she was a friend. A sister almost. One who I could tell secrets and pass stories to. And even though she could not speak back, her eyes did just that. Those giant eyes of her, yellow like molten honey and pupils slivered with jade green. Her scales of red rubies usually either helped to put me to sleep or comforted me when I needed it. She truly was a good pick, despite her being a runt.  
The Cliffside would be our launch point today. I'd attempt to do a run and jump. If ever in the need or desire while separated, I wanted to practice running alongside her as she flew and just jumping onto her to reach safety. It would take a few tries, and a lot of bruises. But we started out slow. She was at her slowest speed when I first starting running. I flung myself toward her and made contact with a spine before crashing onto the ground below. The second time around was a bit cleaner. I had wrapped a leg around her neck to mount but then I completely looped around and ended up riding upside down. Finally after maybe six or seven tries, I was getting tired of hurting. My arms and fingers throbbed, trying to find some way of approaching this. Then it struck me. I ran toward her at a vertical angle. Not only did this make me have a bit of an advantage, but I could see the target more clearly.  
Then I was finally on. Ferocious made a trumpeting, growling roar and we took to the skies. Ah how it felt good to have the wind in my hair. For comfort I wore my helmet along with the goggles Snotlout's father had created for me. It just made me feel more protected. Ferocious didn't mind, she enjoyed to only stick her long serpentine tongue out in the blowing breezes much like a dog. I chuckled, scratching the back of her head gently. Nothing but blue skies and sunshine awaited us it seemed. Well that is until about ten minutes into the high-speed flying. Silence filled the air. Not even a bird's song something was a bit wrong. Even the beating of her wings began to falter. Her eyes looked up to me and I hummed. "Oh Odin something's not right here." I whispered, "Come on Ferocious, let's turn bac-."  
My sentence was cut off by the screaming roar of thunder. Ferocious flared her head back, spitting a few stones of ember into the clouds with sheer terror. I was the controller here, I had the ability to calm her. So I scratched her a bit, the rains beginning to pour down around us. "Come on girl!" I shouted, "Nice and easy "  
Another thunderbolt and another cry of terror from her. She flapped spastically, going out of control and towards the open sea below. I twisted and turned, trying to make her steer but it was all too late. She was blinded by flashes of light and the stinging rain, sea salt starting to come faster at us. I held my breath and began to pray. Everything then went black.  
I woke up to the sound a slight purring and my father patting strands of my hair. Everything was blurry, my nose seemed swelled but there was a sense of happiness. I strained to get up but there was a heaviness in my chest. "Easy Gryphon. Easy. You're very sick. You came down with a cold."  
I could spot my dragon sticking her head through our window with my father's little Terror atop her nose. I chuckled a bit and reached for her. "Did anything happen to her."  
"Nothing at all." It was another voice. Oh, my friend Yvette. She and I had wanted to spend the day looking around the village to shop. But this entire thing had ruined that. "Worried more about her than your own self huh?"  
I chuckled a bit and she held my hand tightly, "She was worried about you too. Her wing is broken but she'll be okay." I sighed, hearing that made me feel just a tad bit better. But it was true. I was sick, and my chest was heavy with mucus, my nose swelled from the stuffing inside it. Father made me warm brews and yak's milk, giving me blankets and soft sheep wool pillows. He's such a nurse at times. When mother was at her deathbed, I remember him being gone for days just trying to heal her untamed wounds.  
The news about my sickness must have spread like wildfire around our village because no sooner than I was waking up in my bed did the other kids start flocking to me. Hiccup was one of the first to arrive, with Astrid not too far behind him. He limped to my bedside, holding up a hand. I blinked my tired eyes awake, looking up to him, "If it isn't the hero himself."  
He chuckled a bit, "At least you didn't get hurt. Snotlout saw everything and dived right into the water. I think you passed out."  
"Yeah I did. It was the cold. I can't stand cold." I sighed a bit, shivering. Everything seemed to make me cold now that I mentioned it. Astrid looked down to me and pat my forehead, "Get some rest kid. I'll do what I can to help Ferocious heal up. The twins are supposed to bring some healing herbs this afternoon."  
"Thanks Astrid." I told, giving her a tiny high-five. We smiled at one another before the two left. Not an hour later, the twins arrived. They were bickering in the meadow where Ferocious was lying. She luckily got the two to stop and soon they were spreading the curatives onto her open wounds. I sighed in relief, giving them silent thanks. Fishlegs was the next to arrive. He took off his helmet and held my hand close. "Are are you doing okay Gryphon?"  
"I'm fine Fishy." I told back, giving a giant smile. I must have looked like hell there, nose crusted in drying blood with beat-up watering eyes but my smile just grew. He stared down, giving a tiny sigh, "You worried everyone man! We thought you were like tottaly gone! We "  
I sat up a bit and crossed my arms, "Fishy. Do you really think that could've done me under?"  
"No " He told with an embarrassed tone. I ruffled his hair a bit and kissed his forehead. "I hope I don't get you sick. By the way, this sickness is going to keep me in for a few days. Maybe I can finish printing out my Dragon Manuel. I have a special first edition copy with your name on it."  
"Really?" He asked, surprised and eyes growing. I nodded, "But you have to let me rest, just for today. I'll get to work on it while I am helping my dragon get back on her wings."  
"Oh thank you Gryphon, you're so awesome!" he yipped and yelled right out the door. Yvette was flirting about with Tuffnut, making sure his female twins stayed far from her. I watched with happiness, since my face had finally retained its normal shape.  
Father came in an I quickly reassembled myself onto the bed. He set down a small wooden bowl filled with broth and gently placed his bottom near my feet. His entire weight could've tipped me over. He sighed a bit, stroking my arm. "You're doin' okay right?"  
"Yeah I'm doin'." I told back, trying to mimic his accent. We both gave little giggles. "Ah you're mother would do that all the time. You you look a lot like her."  
"No. I look like you dad. I have your nose!" I stretched up and poked it slightly. But it did not make him smile. Tears were welling in his big eyes. He gripped me in a small hug and gave a tiny whimper. "Oh Gryphon I miss her. I miss her so much. And when I see you with that dragon, it makes me think that this is what she wanted."  
I returned the hug, arms still shaky and weak. "I know dad. I miss her too "  
After the moment had passed, evening was approaching and still I had not seen any signs of my crush. But speak the devil's tongue, he came to our doorstep, asking for me personally. I was now able to sit up in bed, my head clearing just slightly. Warm breaths of air started to refill me with energy. He stood close to me, giving me that forlorn look like before. It had been about a week since we had spoken to one another. I crossed my arms and looked up to him. "Well?"  
I was so shocked and surprised at what he did. That man took me into his arms and held me, as if we had loved one another forever. His eyes were shut tight, a hand pressed protectively against the back of my head and his chin resting on my shoulder. "Oh Gryphon I was so scared. I didn't think of anything but rescuing you "  
That was right, he did save me from that unholy freezing water. I separated us and looked into his dark eyes. I stood full to him, crossing my arms. "Just go on."  
"No Gryphon. I want to say I'm sorry." He was slowly lowering toward me and I shoved a finger to his lips. "Don't even try. You'll get sick too."


End file.
